Random Acts Of Kindness
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is one little thing to change around your whole day.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall Schmidt opened his locker to see a tiny note flutter out from inside it. He grinned and bent down to pick up the pink index card and unfolded it carefully. Right smack in the middle of the paper was a smiley face, but it lacked a name...or any words for that matter. Despite that, it still made the teen happy. He was used to attention in school, but none of it ever seemed sincere. Whoever left the note must've cared, though. The slim chance of that was enough to brighten his day. He carried on through the halls, the pink paper still tightly gripped by his firm hands.

As Kendall made his way to his next class he spotted a boy in the corner of his eye who appeared to be crying. It made his heartache, but he didn't have the guts to go over and see what was going on. All he could catch was the kid's locker number before passing the scene. Two taller jocks snickered from behind him at the sad teenager. Kendall heard a loud slam and froze. He felt like a complete jerk for not helping.

His reputation was at stake, though. The blonde knew very well that if he stood up for the bullied boy he'd get bullied too himself. Once the group ran off to avoid teachers catching them and the smaller boy scampered to his class, Kendall slid the index card into his locker. Doing that made him feel slightly better. He hoped the paper would make the teen happy, just like it did for him. Maybe it'd cancel out any of the teasing he received that day too.

After Biology, Logan Mitchell went to go get his calculus books. He hated going to school and having to be in fear at every moment. Naturally, when something fell from his locker, he jumped back and flinched, being far too used to pranks coming out, not...pink index cards. He kneeled down and opened it cautiously, expecting the note to read out something mean about him. He was shocked to see a smiley face, though. He couldn't help but smiled slightly. The brunette turned over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking before shoving it into his pocket. His day just felt better after that.

A small idea sparked in Logan's mind as he sat down in his next class. Next to him was James Diamond, single-handedly the most popular guy at his school. The pretty boy often failed tests or took longer on worksheets and Logan never had the confidence to offer his help. Today was different, though. He tapped on James' shoulder while the teacher went into the hallway to make a quick phone call.

"Here." Logan mumbled, handing over the paper to James.

"What's this?" He snarled.

"You always struggle with your work." Logan bit his lip, looking down nervously, "Um...I...I just feel bad."

James grinned slightly, "Why are you giving this to me?"

"To be nice. Um...if...if you ever need help...I...I could tutor you."

The taller teenager nodded, "But don't tell anyone."

"Got it." Logan agreed with a slight laugh.

James took the index card and put it into his backpack secretly, not wanting his friends to catch him with it. He felt embarrassed on the outside, but inside...he still couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He had no clue that anyone cared about his difficulty in class. It felt nice to see that at least one person did. He knew he'd definitely take Logan up on his suggestion of being tutored.

* * *

"Alright! We're going to take a break...be back on the ice in ten minutes!"

With that, the hockey players rushed to their bags to get water and chat with their teammates. James still had the note in his backpack. It was so simple, but he liked it even more for that. Next to his he heard a slight commotion pick up. He didn't turn to see what was going on, though, not caring too much.

"Hah! What a fag!" A muscular guy snickered, tossing Carlos Garcia's backpack across the room sending bunches of pink index cards all over the floor.

"Knock it off!" The helmet-clad boy squealed, standing up to retrieve his things.

When Kendall spotted the cards, he slowly made his way over to Carlos, biting his lip, "Um...um...what... are those for?" He asked.

Carlos turned around and smiled up at Kendall, "I just hand these out to make people happier. I gave you one this morning because I heard about your mother's divorce."

"Oh." Was all Kendall managed to reply. He bent over to help Carlos pick up the pink papers.

James could see pink from behind him, so he turned around. When he spotted all the cards, he stood up, but didn't get any closer...he just wanted a better view of what was going on. Logan jumped right in to help, knowing it'd be the nice thing to do, seeing as there were so many index cards. He wondered how Carlos even got that many.

"Thanks." He grinned to Carlos, figuring that the boy had given him the card.

The Latino sighed slightly, "I wasn't planning on giving you one until tomorrow..."

"R-Really? I...I got one today..."

"You're welcome." Kendall beamed to the brunette.

"You left it for me?" He asked in a tiny voice.

Kendall nodded, "I figured you could use a smile after those assholes nearly shoved you into a locker."

Logan laughed slightly, "Thank you, blondie."

"Actually, I'm Kendall...but that works too." He joked.

"I'm Logan."

Before Carlos could introduce himself, James' hand was pushed in front of his face, "Here ya go."

"Huh?"

"You spend so much time making people at school happy, you deserve to smile too. Take my index card." He offered the smiley faced paper once again.

The boy grinned softly, standing up with the rest of the teens who helped him clean the mess of cards. Even though it was his pink paper, it still make him beam. Now he knew what it felt like to receive one, "What's your name?"

"I'm James...James Diamond."

Carlos rolled his eyes jokingly, "I'm Carlos...Carlos Garcia." He mocked in a silly way.

James giggled before putting his long arms out and signaling for a hug, "C'mon...you know you want to."

Carlos flung himself onto James' chest happily and soon after, Kendall and Logan joined.

"You guys should come over to have pizza after practice!" He suggested.

The other three beamed at Carlos, "Sounds like a plan."

**I don't know where this idea came from...but I hope you found it cute. :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLiE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Is it weird that I get like REALLY awake at 2AM but when it's like noon-ish I'm about to fall asleep? Probably! But I think it's kinda cool because I get to write if I have my laptop and tonight I have my laptop :D**

**Anyways, I'm going to try and add more to this whilst watching Friends and eating a sandwich :) fun, fun, fun! :D**

**Oh and my phone was putting all emails from fanfiction into the spam folder D: I finally logged on yesterday and saw the lovely reviews you left me and they made me smile-big time! :) **

**I'm so happy you liked reading this and missed my writing...I missed all of you too!**

**I never seem to keep up with my multichapters, but I'm hoping I'll be able to continue with this! For now it's just a two-shot, though. **

**Happy reading :)**

James drummed his fingers on the desk he was sat at with boredom. He hated nothing more than detention, yet he always seemed to end up there. The teacher who had been supervising the room fell asleep long ago, leaving a group of only 10 or so students locked in the room by themselves. Curtis, the head jock of the hockey team, lounged in the back of the room, tossing a balled up piece of homework back and forth to his friend, Darren. The curly haired, redhead dropped the paper and turned his attention to Kendall, smirking slightly.

"Hey..." He whispered, "Hey...Kendork..."

Kendall rolled his eyes slightly, "What do you want, Curt?"

"You're little friend is playing centre for the game this Saturday, right?"

Kendall bit his lip, scanning the room for Logan to make sure he wasn't looking that way or paying attention. Instead the teen quivered nervously and flipped through his math textbook.

"He's not my friend..." Kendall explained. It wasn't an entire lie. The two had hung out weeks ago at Carlos' house, but things didn't exactly work out for the group of four. James couldn't stand how energetic Carlos was and Carlos didn't like it when Kendall flipped out. Logan seemed neutral about the friendship, but it was no secret that the other three feared for their reputations if they continued to hang around him. James and Kendall did at least.

Curtis shook his head, chuckling to himself, "Sure, whatever. I need you to talk him into telling our coach that I should play as centre instead."

"Why don't you go bug him about that?" Kendall scoffed, crossing his arms.

"He'll probably just _tattle _on me."

The blonde teen turned his chair around so it could face Curtis, "Or piss himself. You do know he's terrified of you and your friends, right?"

"Good." Curtis laughed, "He should be afraid...he deserves it."

"No he doesn't!" Kendall blurted out by accident. He took a deep breath and lowered his head, feeling embarrassed for what he had just done. He never was too good at controlling his anger, but it usual never sparked over something so little. He didn't have the slightest clue as to why he cared so much about Curtis teasing Logan...he just did.

Everyone turned their attention to Kendall while the teacher stirred, but kept his eyes shut, "What was that?" a few people mumbled to themselves.

"Nothing to see here." Kendall growled, leaning back into his chair and burying his face into a book to distract the redness in his cheeks from earlier.

"Nothing to see?!" Darren budded in, "Kendork was totally just standing up for his boyfriend!"

Curtis high-fived his friend and nodded, "You should thank him, Logan!"

Logan peered up meekly, "W-What?" He asked in a tiny voice.

"They're just being assholes." Carlos added from the other corner of the room.

"What else is new." James murmured under his breath.

"What'd you say about me?!" Curtis stood up, slamming his hands down on the desk and eying Carlos angrily.

"Nothing." The Latino smirked, giggling.

Curtis grunted and sat back down when the teacher blinked his eyes slowly open.

"What's going on in here?" He asked groggily.

"It's time for us to go." Darren fibbed.

"Yeah...right..." The teacher blinked exhaustedly, and waved a hand to the door. He didn't really care if it even was time for them to leave or not, he just wanted some peace and quiet. The pack of kids got up and left before he could pull them back or realise they still had an hour left. The hall remained somewhat silent, seeing as there weren't too many cliques that day. Carlos broke the stillness, though by tapping Logan on the shoulder.

"So what's a goodie-goodie like you doing in detention?" He joked.

James listened from behind them before adding, "Yeah...I was thinking the same thing."

Kendall heard the conversation, but didn't join in. It didn't seem worth it, not after the mocking he had received before. The blonde hated how his confidence dwindled occasionally, like it had been then, yet he never addressed it. He'd rather be on the hockey team's good side and not have a few close friends than it be the other way around.

"I was using my phone in class." Logan replied quietly. He definitely got the vibe that his new _friends_ weren't too fond of him. He had grown used to that; it didn't faze him, he still didn't want to get in the way or bug them, though. It saddened him that he got so excited over a first real friendship only for it to fade away, but he knew he'd get over it eventually.

"What? To text your mom?" James teased.

"Yeah..." Logan replied, blushing.

Carlos shook his head slightly, smiling, "Oh Logan, what are we going to do with you?"

"Leave me alone...?" Logan asked, staring at his feet shyly.

"I can't do that!" Carlos squealed, "You're my friend."

Logan grinned a little bit, "I...I am?"

"Of course you are, silly!"

Logan laughed, "Thanks...you're my friend too, Carlos."

James caught up to Kendall but didn't say anything...he just didn't feel like being pulled back into that friendship. If he was far enough away, he hoped they'd forget he even started talking to them in the first place. It was no surprise that the two were single-handedly the dorkiest guys at school. James knew he couldn't get involved with that...not when he was pretty well liked by a lot of people who'd ditch him if he befriended Carlos or Logan.

"I wish Kendall and James wouldn't ignore us." Logan mumbled under his breath.

"Eh, we don't need them!" Carlos laughed.

"I guess you're right." Logan nodded slightly, smiling back at his new friend.

**I really think I'll update this because I have a good plot idea forming...so expect more! I'm going to force myself to add the next part if I find myself putting it off xP I'll even set a reminder on my phone ahaha :P**

**Love you guys, I'm off to bed, as it's 4AM now! **

**xoxo**

**~EMiLiE**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been like SO obsessed with Karmin for two weeks now and it took me that long to remember that Amy sang on a BTR song. *facepalm* xP**

**Anyways...chapter three and lookin' good! Thanks for reading :D**

"Who's this?" Joanna Mitchell asked, smiling brightly and offering the boy her son had brought home a cookie. She laughed when he took a couple and beamed at her.

"My friend, Carlos." Logan grinned.

"Oh! Logie never brings home friends! Nice to meet you, Carlos...I'm Mrs. Mitchell...call me Joanna!"

Logan blushed at his mother's actions before sitting at the table with Carlos and staring at her blankly as his sign for her to leave. She shook her head, chuckling to herself as she left the room.

"Help yourselves to anything if you're still hungry." She added before turning to go upstairs and finish the laundry.

Logan bit his lip, "Sorry about her."

"It's okay." He replied.

Logan shrugged, "After Brett left she just became really overbearing."

"Who's that?"

"My dad." Logan answered, shifting awkwardly at the conversation.

Carlos didn't noticed, though, "Maybe she's just lonely."

Logan nodded, "Definitely could be it."

"My mom passed away when I was really little. My dad complains about being lonely a lot too."

Logan giggled to lighten the mood, "We should set them up."

"We should!" Carlos' eyes lit up.

"I was only kidding..." Logan sighed.

"Well, I'm not!" Carlos grabbed Logan's hand to have him stand up, "Do you have any fancy paper? We can make them invitations!"

Logan smiled slightly...maybe it wasn't too bad of an idea, "Yeah. Follow me."

* * *

"I'm home!" James called out only to hear his voice echo back at him, "If anyone cares!" He added, "Which they don't!"

"James!" His mother hissed from the kitchen, "Hush...I'm on an important call!"

"Sorry." The brunette teen rolled his eyes and placed his backpack on the labeled hook that was on the far left of the entry hall to his house. House was an understatement...more of a mansion, if anything. James didn't love how big his home was, though. It wasn't cozy at all and they barely had enough furniture to fill it, so it was often pretty empty as well.

Once his mother finally hung up the phone she groaned, "Why do you have to be so loud when you get home?" She scolded, "You know I have people to call."

"Why do you always have to be on the phone right as I get home?" He asked, his tone softening, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'd like to tell you about my day?"

She placed her clipboard and cell phone onto the granite counter top, "Go ahead...tell me about your day then." She said halfheartedly.

"It was good." He answered flatly, turning on his heels to go up to his room.

"That's it...just good?"

James laughed at how she decided she'd try to be a good mother. He knew it was all bullshit. If someone were to call at that moment, she'd surely pick it up and disregard anything he was saying.

"Yup."

"Go, James." The woman waved her hand in the direction of the staircase tiredly, "I don't have time for this."

* * *

"Kendall!" A little girl squealed as she heard the knock on the front door. She dropped her DS and rushed to open it, "Kendall, you're home!"

The blonde smiled and hugged his younger sister, Katie, "What's up?"

"Just waiting for you to get home." She beamed.

"I missed you." Kendall added, grinning.

"I missed you too!" She smothered him with another hug.

"Where's mom?" He finally asked once the girl let go of him.

"Sleeping."

"Oh...did you have lunch yet today?" Kendall peered at his watch that read 5:30PM.

She shook her head.

"Well...it's kinda late, so I'll make us dinner, okay?"

She nodded, smiling, "Okay, Kendall."

The blonde decided his homework could wait; he had more important things to do. He didn't blame his mother for slipping into depression, she really loved his father. At the same time, though, he was disappointed that the divorce was causing her to forget that her kids even existed. He tried his best to not be mad at her, but a tiny part of him resented her for her behavior.

"We can watch a movie while we eat." He suggested, not wanting Katie to be affected by what was going on. She was too young to really understand and Kendall didn't want her to either way.

"Fun!" She beamed, sitting at the table to watch her big brother make them food.

Kendall smiled back, hiding the sadness in the back of his mind. He had grown far too used to doing that.

**I'll probably double update today...I'm bored and it's rainy out. **

**xoxo**

**~EMiLiE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! :) I'm exhausted, but I reeeally want to update because I've been in a Jagan-ish mood and I think I'll add some into this chapter and *takes deep breath***

**Okay, what the fuck am I doing? This is how tired I am. O_o my eyes like hurt :P **

**Today was my birthday, by the way! Well...it's like 1AM now, so technically it's not my birthday anymore, but it was a few hours ago xP I'm hoping 16 will be an awesome year :D **

**Anyways...enjoy and thank you so so much for reading!**

The next day James decided to skip calculus in order to avoid seeing Logan. He felt bad for ditching the guy, but not bad enough to let him tarnish his good reputation around school. The brunette teen's plans were foiled though when he ran into Logan...literally. One moment he was lost in his thoughts and the next there was a hard slam into his chest. Books when flying everywhere and a small bit of snickering formed from behind the two boys.

Part of James wanted to keep walking, or better yet...laugh as well...but he couldn't. He wasn't that heartless, just blinded by popularity. His friends lingered from across where James had been standing and approached him, nudging his shoulder slightly, "what a dork!" one added, chuckling. The other raised a suspicious eyebrow to James.

"What?" He scoffed.

"Why aren't you laughing...did you see his face when he fell?!"

James nodded hesitantly, "I...yeah."

James' friends rolled their eyes and strut off, now giggling over how he didn't seem to get a kick out of seeing someone hurt.

"Are you okay?" James asked finally, kneeling down to see if Logan was okay.

The smaller teen ignored him, though, and continued on with collecting his scattered books. He didn't want to bother with the other one, seeing as he'd been ignored ever since the hockey game with the pink index cards. It didn't seem fair...Logan was always so nice, but rarely got friends in return. Carlos was his only real one.

"Uh...did you hear me?" James continued.

Logan groaned, even though he didn't actually want to, "Leave me alone."

"Why?"

"You've been such a jerk...I know you only don't like me because I'm not popular."

James stood up and put out a hand for Logan, "Can we change that? I...I won't let it bother me anymore, I promise."

Logan just shook his head and got up on his own, slinging his messenger bag back over his shoulder and rushing to the bathroom. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes and that was the last thing he wanted James to see.

James grunted at the fact that he was following after the dork, but he was more surprised when he opened the bathroom door to not only see and upset Logan, splashing water on his face, but Kendall and Carlos yelling at each other angrily.

**Dun dun duuuuuuh...cliff hanger! aka I can't stay up any longer so I'm leaving this off here :P **

**G'night, guys! I love youuuu :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLiE**


End file.
